Post Crash Phone Call
by BraceletMemories
Summary: Post TLG. A few months after the tech crash. Telephone lines and internet are partially up and running. A phone call between Sherlock and Mycroft. Sherlock had come very close to cracking the mystery of Artemis Fowl, but then the tech crash came around and his lead was dead. Or so one would think.


Post Crash Phone Call 09/23/2014

Post TLG. A few months after the tech crash. Telephone lines and internet are partially up and running. A phone call between Sherlock and Mycroft. Sherlock had come very close to cracking the mystery of Artemis Fowl, but then the tech crash came around and his lead was _dead_. Or so one would think.

Just a moment that popped up in my head. I have been dabbling a lot with fanfics in the past, mostly stuff I didn't write down. This is my first time ever submitting anything and I'm excited. Give me feedback and tell me if this seems interesting to you. Either the story prior to or after the phone call.

Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl belongs respectively to Eoin (pronounced Owen) Colfer. These versions of Sherlock, John and Mycroft belongs to the BBC.

"Anything else you'd like to add? I've got my own set of issues to see to." Sherlock looked around the rubbly mess that was his and John's apartment. There was a pause at the other end of the line, then a slight intake of breath. "Ah, yes. There is actually. It seems one of your later _projects_ were lost in the crash." Sherlock frowned slightly and glanced at John who was currently busy trying salvaging what was left of his chair. "One of my projects? Lost?" His eyes rose to the mostly unscathed ceiling, not looking particularly affected by his brothers words. "Who died this time?"

On the other side Mycroft brushed some dust of his pant leg. "Remember the Fowl boy? The little nuisance you were chasing around the continents?" Sherlock frowned "Artemis Fowl? Of course. I would still have been on his tail, hadn't all this happened. He's dead?" Mycroft spoke matter-of-factly as if he wasn't talking about a deceased child. "Yes, apparently he died during the crash." Sherlock huffed, almost laughed. "Mr. Fowl has been assumed dead before. For three whole years. What makes you think that the boy is really gone? What is different this time?"

Now John had started paying attention to their conversation and frowned in confusion at Sherlock. "I didn't say I do think that. But there was a body this time, Sherlock. The cause of death is currently unbeknownst to me, but he is already buried." Sherlock glanced briefly at John with a hint of guilt in his eyes. "I was ´buried´ once too remember? I believe the boy is more than capable of pulling a stunt like that. As you said, I've been watching young Master Fowl; he isn't one to simply lay down and die." Mycroft sighed heavily. "Really, Sherlock? You don't think that he simply is one of the many causalities following the crash? Is that really so hard to believe? And if it is as you suspect; why then? Why would he do it during the crash?" He paused suddenly.

"Ah… You think he has something to do with all of this, don't you brother?" On the other end Sherlock stared blankly at a small golden book on his barely standing desk. "Maybe…" * _beep *_

Thank you for reading my first ever submitted fanfiction. Please leave a review. Maybe you'll be seeing more from me!

-Sonja

**EDIT!**

**Hi! Thanks a lot to the people that have taken the time to take a look at this. The response hasn't been overwhelming (as is expected as it is my first submission and Fowlock isn't wildly popular), but I have been feeling inspired to do more;**

**-I am currently working on the next chapters.**

**-This one will probably end up being the Prologue.**

**-The story will receive a proper name, and the name for this chapter will either be discarded or used as a name to the prologue.**

**-Also, the prologue(this chapter) may end up being rewritten or edited as I'm not entirely satisfied with it.**

**-As I have been interested in both what happened before and after this phone call, it will in some way end up including both. **

**-The time before, the years Sherlock spent investigating Artemis will probably be represented as Sherlock's mental notes on the matter. This may be only one or several chapters long. That depends on how much I end up writing for it.**

**-It may even end up being represented alongside short moments in Sherlock's investigation from those years. I'm still thinking and planning this!**

**ANYWAY! I'm exited and hope I will have the time to work more and this and that people will enjoy reading it!**

**-Sonja**


End file.
